Talk:Jorge-052
ACCENT How do we know he's Spanish like it says in the trivia? [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 09:26, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I got the impression he was Australian. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) He's British, more specifically a Londoner. If pushed I'd say maybe East London. --Sandor051 12:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I used to live in London, and was there a month or two ago. NO ONE SPOKE LIKE THAT. Jorge is either australian or maybe South African, but he is definitely NOT British. Adam 148 17:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC)He is british, well english. He talks rather upper class too. I know he is british because i am from britain too.. :::Really, because this Hackney editor sure as hell does recognise the accent.--Sandor051 I never stated he was Spanish, I just stated his name pronounced in Spanish is something different from the English pronunciation they use. Of course someone removed it... --Asian Inferno 19:04, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Because it is irrelevant.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Explain to me how it is any more or less relevant then any other facet of the knowledge we have about him, without resorting to "because it is/because it has been decided that it is". I've laid out my arguments, and until we know who the voie actor is it should be noted. --Sandor051 23:43, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I think it is important because of the lack of information. And the consensus is that most of the people who view that name would pronounce it the Spanish way and not the English way like the trailer. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jorge --Asian Inferno 05:49, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Nowadays, Spanish is becoming a rather minor language. From where I live, at least. It isn't really worth noting. Also, they pretty much don't pronounce it in spanish since most of the characters and real-life people(on the internet at least) pronounce it the American way.[[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 08:41, December 17, 2009 (UTC) People, you seem to be forgetting that this is over 500 years in the future. Etchnicites or nationalities don't apply anymore at least not in the way we know them. There's a lot of time for them to mix up, change, etc. While certain colonies such as Madrigal seem to have a prominent population of certain ethnicity, it doesn't necessarily mean they haven't been mixed up on other worlds such as Earth.--Jugus (Talk | ) 09:22, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thus why it is irrelevant.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:29, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :"George" could just be the way Carter pronounces it. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Of course nobody realy speaks like that in London- nobody speaks like their sterotype accent- however, he is British- I am certain of it- having lived in London all my life, I think I can do a pretty good guess. Oh and also, Spanish is in NO WAY a minor language- it is used by more people worldwide that both German and French (not put together, or at least I don't think so anyway) and is much more useful that both in the modern world. Ickarus Ravenor 22:20, January 13, 2010 (UTC) i don't know what's all the confusion about the pronunciation of his name, you say that Jorge is a spanish name, BUT it is also a portuguese name and the pronunciation in portugueses is very close to the pronunciation of "George" in english, Carter could very well be saying the name in portuguese but it sounded more like george because the voice actor is probably american or british or whatever...Fipas 21:09, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Kill the fact or release it, but do not waste our time with talk!--Guardians-117 23:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Where the hell did people get the Australian thing from? I'm Australia, I live in Australia, that is not an Australian accent--Soul reaper 10:33, February 25, 2010 (UTC) you guys do know that Australia was or still is a colony of England that is Why there "Accents" are similiar Alertfiend 03:29, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Australia has a hell of a lot of mixed accents in it... quite often hybrid accents, hell one day mixed accents are probably gonna be considered Australian... DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 00:32, May 19, 2010 (UTC) i must agree with adam 148 about the south african thing. this is probably a bad generalization but his skin tone combined with his accent would indicate to me that if nothing else at least one of his parents (up until age 5 or 6) may have been a south african and jorge picked it up. People are generaly wanting to know if the voice actor has a brittish/south african accent its hard to tel because people do not realise that in london alone there are a number of different accents same goes for south africa. SO untill we know exactly who the voice actor is this will remain unknown. Also, the origin of the character himself and his name is irrelvant to the origin of the voice actor. Who does sound like one of those crappy americans atempting to impersonate a brittish accent (and badly) Does anyone know his voice actorr yet? because to my ears it sounds similar to Captain Mactavish/Soap, from the Modern Warfare series, and Soap is a British Character and sounds very british, same with Jorge. 22:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Soap is Scottish. Are you thinking of Ghost/Gaz? 19:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Welsh; Scottish and English are British. British just means something from the island of Great Britain.-- Forerunner 20:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I did mean Soap this time, (I have made that mistake before though), but at least to my ears, he sounds identical to Soap when he says his one line in the new ViDoc. And as the above postter pointed out, I used British in the sense "from Britain", I'm Welsh and proud and I call everyone from Great Britain british, it just makes things easier. 22:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ah, my apologies. I mistook you for one of those braindead slobs who believe that London is the only city in the UK, and that UK; Britain; British and English are synonymous (to them, Welsh might as well be Klingonese).-- Forerunner 23:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Of course I know Scotland is in Britain (I'm from England), I just questioned it because he put that Jorge (Southern English) sounds like Soap (Scottish), when Jorge's accent is almost identical to Ghost/Gaz's (also Southern English). 12:55, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Well he speaks Russian, and his accent sounds Russian-ish. But he doesn't sound Australian, I live here, and it doesn't, maybe a teansy bit, but but could be british. The language is actually Hungarian. He's from Reach, and the majority of the people on Reach settled from Eastern Europe. possibly somewhere from there?--WhellerNG 20:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, my bad, I read somewhere that he spoke Russian. Well, he was born on Reach, so probably Eastern European, but it isn't Australian. LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 03:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hungarian sees to be a bit of an overlooked language these days... how lame. But I am pretty sure he is not Australian or British. He sounds like an english speaking Hun to me.17:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC)Russell Vandor KirkleyEK-S071 Hungarian since he was born on reach which was settled by hungariansTheraptor92 18:17, September 20, 2010 (UTC) He may be Hungarian but his accent is South London. The actor lives in the UK. DanielM4712 21:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Reach's main colonists are of Hungarian descent: It's not surprising that his name is Jorge and he speaks the language, so I'm going to say Hungarian relations/friends who he grew up with and copied the accent. ORIONRising 10:06, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Well for starters he was not born on Reach, though he was raised there. It may have been his native tongue, but since English is the standard language of the UNSC he was likely taught it in training. Remember that we do not know the exact nature of the training of SPARTAN-IIs, though since they were originally intended to fight Innsurectionists they may have been taught multiple languages to communicate with residents of whatever locale they may have been in. Also about the accent, many people without any British lineage whatsoever seem to develop an accent not entirely dissimilar to that of the British when said people learn English.(i.e. people of the Commonwealth). So it may have been a learned accent. Delta1138 15:22, September 23, 2010 (UTC) My bad, yeah he was born on Reach.Delta1138 20:26, September 23, 2010 (UTC) He's not Spanish, he's of Hungarian descent! His name and his accent are both Hungarian, TAKE IT FROM SOMEONE WHO SPEAKS THE LANGUAGE! Jun Liesel (talk) 01:25, September 14, 2013 (UTC) About his name... hello, everyone, I just keep wondering why everytime someone mentions the fact that his name is writen in spanish and pronounced in english(in the english versions of the game), someone just deletes that from the trivia. can someone tell me the answer? (if someone already moved that to someother place in the article, then I appologize.) if, the excuse is that that information is irrelevant, then that answer is invalid, because, the meaning of triviality is: a fact about a certain topic, which has complete irrelevance, but still is a fact. a good example of that is any measurment of anything, from the height of the master chief to the diameter of a halo. that information can be considerer irrelevant for everysingle non-hardcore fan, but still, it is writen in halopedia (if its not, then you don't know what the meaning of enciclopedia is...). --SGP 21:14, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : Because that spelling of the name isn't exclusive to Spanish. --WhellerNG 23:25, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it not exclusive only to spanish, but to protuguesse and spanish, having the same pronunciation in both, and very diferent from english. my source is wikipedia, and the fact that I've heard the correct pronunciation before: ::Jorge ::From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia ::Jorge ::Pronunciation Portuguese: ˈʒɔɾʒ(ɨ) ::Spanish: ˈxorxe ::Gender Male ::Meaning earth worker or farmer ::Language of origin Portuguese, Spanish ::Origin Greek ::Related names George, Georgia ::Jorge (Portuguese pronunciation: ˈʒɔɾʒ(ɨ), Spanish pronunciation: ˈxoɾxe) is a Portuguese and Spanish given name, equivalent to English George. It is derived from the Greek γεωργός (georgos), meaning "farmer" or "earth-worker". ::This information is proof of that spelling being tied to the correct pronunciation, meaning that anyone in the game pronouncing it as if it were the english George, is mispronouncing it. (or someone misspelled George) ::--SGP 19:11, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: Look. I knew a guy who went to my High School, His name was Jorge. and it was pronounced like "George." All right? It happens in the real world.--WhellerNG 21:09, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Where was it? in an english-speaking place? then it doesn't counts, because that just reinforces what I just said, its a mispronunciation. now, sience nobody actually looks like wanting to mention that, I'll just leave things as they are... ::::althoug, I know there are more persons that think the same way as me. ::::--SGP 03:45, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Armor What do you suppose that tube on the front of his chest is? It probably has something to do with his heay weapons specialty, but I just can't figure it out.Jamminben 04:25, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I'm trying to think of what other sci-fi characters would put there. Maybe its explosive materials for demolitions. Maybe incendiary fuel? More ammunition, or medical supplies? Could be something to do with his armour, an extra something to make his armour stronger. For the time being, I like to think it's a biscuit tin though, and that he puts cookies in there. It's interesting anyway. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 15:44, January 16, 2010 (UTC) He reminds me of Heavy Weapons Guy (Team Fortress 2). Maybe he has a Sandvich in there. I'll bet his gun's named Sascha. 09:44, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Alertfiend's post made me think it could be a canister of that foam form of C7 or what ever it was Locklear used to blow the Forerunner Crystal apart.--Zervziel 04:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Reminds me of the exo-armor that Maria-062 wore when testing the Mk.VI in the Halo Graphic Novel. It could function somthing similar to it, but thats just my guess. CyanDeadEye 19:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC) psss he obviously has Tooth paste in there Alertfiend 03:30, March 24, 2010 (UTC) i have theories for a few of his unnamed armor components, lets start with tube on his chest, i have 2 theories *it is explosive material because he is also probably the demolitions specialist as well as the heavy weapons guy (HW and demolitions is often a joint specialty) *it could be a signal or flare now for the extra armor plates on his left shoulder *it could be protection from explosives since he is also probably a demolitions guy *since he can deal the most damage individually out of noble team it could be extra armor plating because he would be the priority target and that is the side he is pointing at the enemy cuz hes right handed (like all characters in halo) now for the backpack (not the armors power pack) *it could be extra ammo *or more simply, it could be a counterweight cuz that gun must weigh a ton and it would allow him to keep his balance while on the move (that thing must be heavy even for a spartan II) and it will make it easeir for him to aim without spending more energy leveling the damn thing *note the antennas (u can see them on the side view of jorge in the gallery) so they could be a radio his helmet thingey *more EOD protection *could be a targeting system cuz its a special weapon and its data might not be on the suits weapon databases e.g reticle, ammo count his wrist thingeys *EOD protection (what else could it be) 13:14, April 10, 2010 (UTC) *Personally i think that that tube on his chest carrying any manner of explosive seems kind of like a big bullseye. runnning into combat with an explosive on your chest against guys who use mainly superheated plasma as ammo seems really suicidal to me. honestly i think it is more than likely A) a prototype bio-foam administer or B) just extra armor.Zimydoomy 17:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) he probably has the tube because he like Saint Bernards ;-D Andrew-108 09:09, September 22, 2010 (UTC) '''Did anybody notice that his lower leg armour is bulkier and slightly different compared to the regular lower leg armour of the other Spartans of Noble? Just a small nerdy observation that I thought needed mentioning.' - Joshua 029 19:53, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Extra oxygen ???M1c00l 18:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) It could be an extra power-pack. Or like M1c00l said, an oxygen tank, as it has to be difficult breathing in that massive suit. Shadow-45 (talk) 05:41, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Command Structure Why is Carter leading Noble team and not Jorge? Is it becuase Carter is the original squad leader and Jorge has just been attached? Then again, Jorge is still a lower rank than Carter. None of this makes sense to me, why would a so called "expendable" Spartan-III be put in command of a superior Spartan-II with advanced training and augmentation? -[[User:Kurt - O51|'Kurt A.']] 16:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *The assumption that IIs are automatically better than IIIs should stop. Expendable was used only in terms of production costs. Additionally, putting the augmentations of the two programs side by side, we see that the IIIs had THE SAME augmentations, and Gamma company had further augmentations. IIIs were trained by Mendez and Kurt, while IIs were trained by Mendez, presumably while he had less experience with the twos. How could this be anything than BETTER than the IIs, except that the IIIs had a significantly shorter training period. We see in "Headhunters" that ONI is capable and willing to put soldiers into several more years of training. Obviously, Carter was something more than "expendable." It would make less sense (in most cases) to put a more valuable soldier under the command of someone less valuable, but this definitely isn't the case. Whatever happened, Carter is now the leader of the squad and has a higher rank. -User:ApolloisNaughty **When is it mentioned that the augmentations are the same as the Spartan-II's? I always assumed they were different. I'll go check up Ghosts of Onyx --Necrosis103 17:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) **You can do that, or you can check both articles on spartan augmentation. The kicker was that they perfected the process, allowing all 300 of the spartans to survive. Gamma company had some psychological augments. Training was shorter, but it'd be foolish to think it was anything but just as good if not better than what Class 1 of the IIs had. Additionally, if "Headhunters" tells us anything, it tells us ONI is capable and willing to put Spartans through extra months and years of training ApolloisNaughty 19:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ***Ah yes, true but it seemed that the S-IIIs only got drug-based augmentations, whereas the S-IIs got plenty of physical augmentations as well, such as the reinforced bones. Do the SIIIs get any physical augmentations? --Necrosis103 16:23, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::No such implications of inferiority exist anywhere. The Spartan-III candidates all recieved the carbide-ceramic ossification process, a fibroid muscular protein complex to boost muscle density, a retina inversion stabiliser to improve night vision, and an improved colloidal neural disunification solution increasing reaction times. And then you have the mental modifications made to Gamma, which likely don't apply to Noble Team. The S-III's were just younger, and used stupidly by Ackerson and ONI. The actual Spartans themselves are as stong, fast, intelligent and ferocious as any of the II's, and in that last regard perhaps more so.-- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 22:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Doesn't Kurt say when the children that are too become Alpha Company are dropped off won't be like the SII's, in reference to the fact that these Spartans were not genetically ideal like the SII's? Wouldn't that make the SII's better soldiers, if not better leaders or commanders? Psycho60 00:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::As far as I know, all he meant was that they'd have to compensate for their different genetics with imprved training and augmentation - the SIII's would be different. That still doesn't imply inferiority. -- Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 00:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I still must disagree, as Jorge has obviously seen many more battles than any of the S-IIIs in Noble Team, and would most likely have more experience in leading a team compared to Carter (there is also the issue with what type of armor Carter and Jorge have in comparison with one another). I must agree and assume that most of the combat involving S-IIIs detailed to us in the novels have been situations where they have not yet seen actual combat, and most S-IIIs never do and live to tell the tale. As they are deployed en masse and brutally slaughtered for small militaristic gain (a shipyard could have been more efficiently removed by a smaller team of S-IIIs, leaving the other two hundred plus spartans to fight another day for better, more efficient goals). -[[User:Kurt - O51|'Kurt A.']] 2:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Combat experience is not the same as command experience. Jorge looks like he can handle heavy firepower, and that's a good skill to have, but just because Carter is younger doesn't mean he's less experienced. The Spartan-III's are sent on missions that even Spartan-II's would deem suicidal - the fact that these S-III's have survived against such odds makes them unique. :The effectiveness and achievement of Operation PROMETHEUS is also debatable. A smaller team wuld have taken longer to infiltrate and set the charges - that would have been time the Covenant could have used to find and stop them. Likewise, they were eventually overwhelmed by superior numbers - would a smaller team have really stood that much more of a chance? I agree that sending the Spartans on suicide missions is stupid, but it's also effective - that shipyard could have been churning out dozens of new ships to field against the UNSC every years. Its destruction may have been crucial in the orbital defence of hundreds of colony worlds. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 11:10, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but another weapon that would have been crucial to the defense of hundreds of colonies, the Spartan-IIIs, as stated above, they can, and have apparently matured must faster than the Spartan-IIs,. Though we may have to receive the game to see this concretely, the evidence is plainly there. The Spartan-IIIs are not at all in any way, physically or mentally, inferior to the S-IIs, at least with a little battle seasoning. So, if the UNSC had realized this, they could have sent these Spartans to missions where they could learn the ways of battle, yet still serve a vital role. Only at that point could they be sent in smaller task forces to complete suicide missions, if four Spartan-IIIs survived as long as Noble team has, then I'm sure, perhaps at the cost of their own lives, they could destroy a high priority target such as the shipyard of PROMETHEUS. -Kurt - O51 05:27, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Obviously, I'm a little late to this party, but I thought I may as well throw down my cards while I'm here. The Spartan-IIs and IIIs both recieved the same augmentations and such, meaning that they both should be about as capable as each other. This we know. Something to keep in mind though, the IIIs were not selected. All of the IIs were selected based on strict genetic identifiers. I belive this may be an explanation for Jorge's size. He's naturally bigger and tougher than the others. Something i'm wondering though, how did the IIIs recieve officer ranks? All of the IIs were enlisted (obviously, I mean, they were kidnapped). John-117 is a Master-CPO, and he had multiple decades of command experience. Maybe Ackerson had something to do with it. =/ Hitodama 19:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Bringing up the rear: Four paragraphs up, the unacknowledged editor makes a valid point. Combat experience is not the same as command experience. Whether or not the SPARTAN-IIs are any better than the SPARTAN-IIIs in combat is irrelevant. Jorge may have been a better and more experienced soldier than Carter, but his forte is heavy weapons usage, whereas Carter presumably lead a team while he was still a member of Alpha Company. So, even if Jorge was a better fighter (which there's no way of knowing, unless they were to, for some reason, duke it out during the Halo: Reach campaign), he wouldn't be as good at leading Noble as Carter would be.Operator 141 06:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Carter is leading Noble Team instead of Jorge for the same reason Sergeant Johnson lead Master Chief, he is just good a leader, and if a Spartan I can lead a Spartan II without problems then a Spartan III should also have no problems leading a Spartan II Andrew-108 15:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) to correct a point one of you was trying to make spartenIIs are superior for one reason because their armor is different from a sparten IIIs there armor was more expensive and much more durable than a sparten IIIs thas why saparten IIIs where said to be "expendable" or "inferior" the only reason noble team has mjolnir armor is because they where seperate from the sparten III program so thay got realy expensive equipment so if you look at just noble team the spartenIII in there are preaty much the same but the resta are inferiorTan541 17:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I think the reason whyspartans don't have high ranks is maybe because other soilders don't like taking orders from them or maybe because halsey couldn't get them a good rank, ackerson promoted Kurt strait away while working for him. Another reason may be the the amount of men they command while the top S-II would only command about 30 men the top S-III in a company would comand 300 menM1c00l 19:06, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I strongly disagree with II's and III's being equal, John-117 is much better than Noble Team all together, Kat was sniped because of her lack of situational-awareness, Emile was killed in CQB, Carter died saving (what's left of) the team, Jun went MIA, and Six was overwhelmed by Covenant forces. Master Chief beat back a boarding party on the Autumn, destroyed the first ring with minimal help, beat back the boarding party of Cairo Station, with moderate help, then put a dent in the Covenant on Earth, then slaughtered the Covies on the second ring, with practically no help, then he pretty much emptied High Charity of Covenant with un-intentional help from the Flood, went back to Earth, hurt the Covenant some more, broke into the Flood controlled carrier, destroyed the Ark, :SPOILERS: survived that, beat back a Covie fleet 4 years later, fought his way through Reqium, accidentally released an evil dude, destroyed a gravity-well, saved an asteroid mining facility, mules the Composer, and the thing carrying it, and STILL survived. As per leadership, Jorge doesn't seem to me like the "leader material". Shadow-45 (talk) 06:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Why no mention of his weapon? So far, the heavy machine gun used by Jorge has yet to be mentioned in Halopedia as an official weapon. Another thing, is it a ripped-off turret or a first-person weapon? Or even a useable weapon at all?--FluffyEmoPenguin 20:42, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Actually it has. Why the hell do you care about it? It's not like we actually have any Reach information on it to go by.-- Forerun ' 20:55, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Remember Forerunner, be civil towards other users in a wiki. They want to know, and so they ask. Just help them and then move on to other stuff. -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force]] 16:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: It looks like Jorge is sporting the redesigned AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun with the shield removed. and painted a different colour.--WhellerNG 01:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: best buy somehow got it to show up in first person Andrew-108 01:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) How? Ok just a little confused here and hoping someone can explain this to me bc i cant seem to. Regardless which of the 3 Spartans are missing (Halo War's Red Team, Grey Team, Black Team), it is safe to say that 052 was not among them, meaning he was part of the Spartan mission to capture the Covenant leadership. Therefore, he should be aboard the Pillar when Red Team left to defend the generators. First Strike keeps track of those Spartans and how many die (even if all the KIA arn't mentioned by name). so tell me, how did a S-II get hooked up to Noble? The number of Spartan-IIs out there is very wooly- it's quite possible that no-one will ever know exactly how many Spartan-IIs are around at any given time. But to brass tacks- Jorge could easily have been assigned to Noble Team by NAVCOM- with a wave of their hand, he'd have to do it. And also note that, in Ghosts of Onyx, it's said that "Kurt had always presumed other Spartans were being trained, that he and his fellows were the first in what would be a long line of Spartans." Kurt-051 was the only Spartan-II at the time who was aware of an alternative Spartan program, so it's entirely possible that Jorge and the other Spartan-IIs assume this too. As such, Jorge wouldn't really make a distinction about them- to him, they'd just be the next wave of Spartans (which, in a way, they are). It wouldn't make a difference to him, since Noble is equipped with MJOLNIR, just like him, so no questions asked.Operator 141 06:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :yeah but its not so much about how willing he is versus conflict with the numbers in FoR and FS. even with slight descrepency, the numbers given show the Jorge had to have been briefed on the Spartans mission to capture the leadership of the Covenant and also had to have dropped with Red Team. so how was he with Noble when he should have been aboard Autumn ::Class-II for god's sake. Take away the members of the 33 who died before Reach and you have around 14. Jorge was with Noble team, not Red or Blue team.-- Forerun ' 03:14, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :: seriously, where are you getting 14 from. Nylund specifically states in FoR that there were at least 25 S-IIs being briefed. ::: There's a reason why 343 and Eric Nylund are reissuing the books. That count is so out of date now that its nearly impossible to reconcile with the recent canon. Frankly, I don't know if the UNSC knows how many Spartans are out there running around. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 04:03, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fair enough answer. but now i'm really more curious about 14. seriously, where does that come from? :::::It's the number you get when you minus the 3 Red Team SPARTANs; Grey team; Maria; Kurt; Jorge and those who died before 2552 from 33 (I don't count the Homecoming SPARTANS whose existence may very well have just been put down as augmentation-related deaths to hide their disappearances). As there are still around 28 in the Fall of Reach (3 on Gamma Station), it can be assumed that at most 14 of the unnamed SPARTANs are actually class-II replacements.-- 'Forerun ' 18:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Guess that makes sense. I would still try and contend that they weren't class two replacements bc of Halsey's comment of only 3 KIA, but given how many contradictions are in the first books, there really doesn't seem to be a point. Death? During the new "Battle Begins" trailer, at 0:35, Jorge is seen lying facedown on the ground. --[[User:Kurt - O51|'Turn out the Lights,]] [[User:Kurt - O51|'on' your way Out]] 03:38, July 30, 2010 (UTC) He's not dead he was movingRoberthaha 17:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't notice that, but now that you point it out, I can see him. As said above, he is moving, but he's lying face-down, and seems to be injured. I don't know whether that's a hint to his fate, but we'll have to wait and see. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 17:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::If he is injured, then what chance does he have against three Field Marshals? --[[User:Kurt - O51|'Turn' out the Lights,]] [[User:Kurt - O51|'on' your way Out]] 01:51, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::No Kurt, that was 1 Field Marshall and 2 Zealots. If it were 3 Field marshalls, noble team would have been dead meat. SPARTAN-A110|Phoenix Marathon ::: It just looks like he's ducking to me, possibly to cover someone or something.--Wannabecriminalman 00:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Rank Has nobody noticed that Jorge's rank, Chief Warrant Officer, puts him higher up in command than Master Chief? In fact, by the battle of Reach, Jorge is the highest ranking Spartan II besides Kurt. So this brings up several questions. How long has Jorge been away from the rest of the S-II class that he's been able to attain this rank? Is the Warrant Officer rank affiliated with the Army (The modern US Navy disbanded their warrant officer program in the 70s. Maybe it persisted to the 2500s and the Army is the only one that has it)? It's an interesting situation.--Nerfherder1428 13:33, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Jorge is navy, like all SPARTAN-IIs. The UNSC Navy obviously uses the warrant officer program. Not all of it is a duplicate of the US military, you know.-- Forerunner 17:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :I've noticed that the Spartans that get pulled away from the main group of them tend to be promoted above the Chief. Guess that's just one-up-manship lol DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 13:46, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::John-117 isn't really that great of soldier in the grand scheme of things. He's just got the most press. Fredric-104 is more than likely a better leader, if not a better fighter in general. John's just really lucky, which many people have commented on, mostly Cortana and Dr. Halsey --WhellerNG 01:31, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Rank doesn't mean that they are a good fighter, they aren't Elites. Kurt was promoted for training the S-IIIs. John-117 is a good soldier, he just isn't that high ranked. Sergeant Johnson was a good soldier, but he's a sergeant.LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 11:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with Lillipaddy. They are promoted in rank expected to be leaders (WHICH John never was, he was a lucky Lone Wolf). Although Johnson was a Sergeant Major, the highest rank in the UNSC Marines that you can obtain without going to an officer academy. All high-ranking people are LEADERS, not necesarily amazing fighters. Birthdate Could someone who can edit please put up his age (41) like the rest of Noble Team? And Jun's too (28)? Alex T Snow 07:02, September 8, 2010 (UTC) WHY??? Why did we keep half of Noble Team Locked and the other half open? Now... we all know... WHY JORGE!!! WHY!!! *Cries Endlessly* Jorge's first name is Neven, my soures is the 2nd mission, just after where you chace that elite with the sword, about 2mins after that, the hole team stop for a moment, and jorge talks to the girl she say her dad died,he says, (whats your name, are you from around here) then he says (I'm Neven jorge). Please can you go see for your self,coz i might be hearing things. :Nah, I think he says "I'm named Jorge" or something like that in Hungarian. Spartans are only known by their first names, and Jorge's first name is obviously none other than Jorge. --Jugus (Talk | ) 06:53, September 15, 2010 (UTC) No. Its probably not Neven, its probably Hungarian like 'Senior Jorge' or 'Sir Jorge'. Lt. Commander -A110 | [ COM/S ] [ ] :Perhaps it's "Nevem" instead of "Neven"? Because Google Translator says that "My name is Jorge" in English translates to "A nevem Jorge" in Hungarian. --[[User:NuparuMahnika|''Nup]](T) 08:11, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :"A nevem Jorge." means my name is Jorge, in Hungarian. Raiderdline61 01:21, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Teleported to Parts Unknown Just wondering how being teleported to parts unknown equals death? How did he die? Did he suffocate or something in deep unknown space? -confused- --Kluutak 14:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :He's dead in the sense that we are very, very unlikely to see him ever again. Z 01:22, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::effectivly, the most likey outcome of the drive 'malfunction' would be that every one of his particles is transported to a different point in the drive's range throughout space both 'normal' and 'slip'. in otherwords, its like taking apart a lago building and throwing the resultant pile of bricks up in the air so that they scatter around you into another pile of a hundred other bricksKre 'Nunumee 01:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Then souldnt he be listed as MIA since he did not get killed --ponds11 20:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Precisely... he should be Listed as MIA until we have a confirmed death. It's basically the same thing that happened with Sargent Johnson. It should be the same with all Halo characters that die. Until We see their corpse or 100 years pass they should be listed as MIA. This being a video game anything... I REPEAT... ANYTHING can happen... In the next game we could have ghosts show up and turn into Pixies for all we know and magic becomes real. Same goes with Noble Six because we literally did NOT see the Sword go in him. --Reptileus 20:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::You are aware that Jorge had to activate a makeshift slipspace 'bomb; a bomb that would create a slipspace from within and later expand until it consumes everything and collapses after some duration. If anything, he would be torn into pieces by the slipspace rupture, just like the buildings we see in Halo 2's Delta Halo cutscene.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was sure that the buildings were sucked into the rupture. We see in the Metropolis cutscene that when the rupture closes, everything is blown away. Part of the ship was just cut off and sent somwhere else. It's not a literal bomb, just called one to point out the destructive nature.-- 'Forerun'' '' 20:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC)'' :::::Sucked... into oblivion.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Then why come on the article page it say's he is teleported to part's unknown so he sould be listed MIA --ponds11 20:37, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Typical misinterpretation of cutscenes. It happens because we're humans... if only we're robots... :O - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:46, September 17, 2010 (UTC) So he sould be listed as MIA --ponds11 20:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :No, he couldn't. That's just the language the page chose to use. Technically, he would have just entered Slipspace and stayed there, since the drive is also used for traveling through Slipspace, not just entering it. And like they said, he would have been blown apart. Even if he somehow stayed in one piece, he wouldn't have any way out of Slipspace without an engine and the radiation would eventually kill him.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 21:04, September 17, 2010 (UTC) No he would of been teleported somwhere els and so he wold be listed as MIA --ponds11 21:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Teleported to Slipspace, yes, then stuck there until his shields gave out and the radiation killed him. So KIA.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 21:11, September 17, 2010 (UTC) No he would have his armour on so the radiation would not of killed him --ponds11 22:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Not forever. Give it a few hours, with or without shields, and it will be breached. And it doesn't change the fact that the entrance into Slipspace would have blown in apart, or worse, crushed him.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 22:11, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::If everybody pretty much agrees that he is dead then what is that last little bit at the end for? Something about BUNGiE saying he's alive... well then I guess he's alive. --Kluutak 15:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ya if he is dead then why does it say that he is alive --ponds11 15:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :his fate would be similar to master chief's (stuck in space somewhere in a part of a ship torn off by a bad slipspace jump) but without a cryopod to keep him alive he would have eventually run out of air, which he no doubt would realize and probably commit suicide Andrew-108 17:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) If the developers confirmed it, then he '''MIGHT' have survived. Emphasis on "MIGHT" because the chances or survival are still insanely slim, radiation, being crushed, and all that, and as a plus, they only said he could, not that he did. As such, the page will remain as it is with the developers' note and the description otherwise.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 17:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Having a look at the Legendary Commentary, the developers were more than likely joking about his survival when they mentioned Jorge being teleported to the Legendary Planet with John-117 and Cortana. Likewise, what Tuckerscreator said is what we should follow.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 10:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Hypothetically speaking, wouldn't the fact that Jorge was on board the Corvette when it teleported also give at least some merit to his survival? It's not like he was hurtled out into space with no protection, he was inside the ship, with all of the environmental controls still functioning. The "detonation" of the SFTE did not cause an explosion persay, it simply opened a rift that enveloped everything within the radius of it's field. This effectively destroyed the supercarrier, because when the Corvette teleported, it took a large piece of the carrier with it. As long as the Corvette remained in tact throughout the process, isn't it possible that Jorge could be adrift out there somewhere? Yoruichi's Paramour 15:29, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Jorge himself treats it as his death, and it's pretty clear to say that a Spartan can not fly a ship as big as Corvette. Besides, Noble Team have wanted the drive to swallow the Corvette and the Super Carrier and not leave any possiblity for the Covenant caught in the blast to survive, otherwise they could just fly back out. A Slipspace drive does more than just open up a rift, it ''coaxes the ship into it, to ensure that it won't be crushed by the singularity but rather enter inside to Slipspace. Therefore, if they were intending the drive to work as a bomb, they would have programmed it to just open the rift, so that it remains a static black hole and crushes anybody and anything who enters it into no larger than an atom. As per Subtank on the commentary, I'd say it's pretty clear that he died.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 15:38, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand what you're saying, but that's not exactly what happened. The rift was not left as a "static black hole," it opened and closed quite methodically, there was no "blast." And it did not suck in and crush everything around it, it teleported the Corvette and a cleanly-cut piece of the Carrier (the remainder of which was compromised and crashed to the planet's surface, presumably killing majority of the Covenant inside). I'm not saying that I disagree with the commentary, I'm just saying that in the context of the game's plot line, it comes across as a bit of a loose end. Yoruichi's Paramour 16:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC) A black hole actually has a very small range, as it is limited by how much gravity it can produce. "Classic" black holes are the size of suns, ones from Slipspace drives are a whole lot smaller then that! And its behavior in methodically opening and closing is actually typical of all black holes through their lifetimes, becuase they run out of Hawking radiation and thus collapse, a smaller hole like that of a Slipspace drive almost instantly. From the looks of it, if Noble Team did not want to run any chances of the Covenant surviving, they'd program the Slipspace drive to create a rift without coordinates, thus it would just open a black hole and stop. The black hole would open up, swallow inside anything within range, and then instantly dissipate as soon as it ran out of Hawking radiation. Everything swallowed, with no coordinates to travel to and an inactive Slipspace drive, would be crushed to death within seconds.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 18:13, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :I am very familiar with theories regarding black holes, and seeing as how majority of the information regarding them is still purely theoretical, I don't see how one can classify them as "classic" or "typical." Regardless, in the context of the game the SFTE creates a "miniature" black hole, the power from which produces a rift in space-time, forming a travelable wormhole through slipstream space. The ship does not enter the black hole itself, as it is actually generated inside of the STFE and it remains active for less than a second. The ship does however enter the residual wormhole, which forms around the ship and allows it to travel into slipstream space. Essentially, think of the glowing field that was generated with the activation of the STFE as being, in itself, the wormhole. Everything encompassed in it's radius at the time that it closed was transported to, what I agree, were most likely ambiguous coordinates. Yoruichi's Paramour 19:33, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::It really doesn't matter if he should be dead or not. We do not have a confirmed death, and there is no way to say for sure that Jorge is dead. John 117 should have died after his ship was ripped and unsuccessfully traversed slipspace, yet he isn't dead. None of us are advanced enough theoretical physicists to understand Halo physics. And on the Legendary Edition video they refuse to call it a death and leave it open. I believe that he is dead, but it's impossible to confirm, so its an MIA. [[User:Tgor365|'Tgor']][[User talk:Tgor365|'365']] 21:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::The Legendary Commentary joked about his survival. Bungie does that.. a lot.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:05, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know they were joking, but they still avoided calling it a death, even though they did call the others deaths. I'm just trying to say that it's not a clear KIA. Anything other than MIA is technically speculation. [[User:Tgor365|'Tgor']][[User talk:Tgor365|'365']] 21:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Plus they we're only joking for the last two sentences...Marty was not stating his comments in a comical sense, until that last part. He was alluding to the fact that this type of event parallels the Halo 3 Forward Unto Dawn transition, therefore making it possible Jorge is somewhere else. My theory regarding Jorge: http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=1014670 Asian Inferno 00:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) The two ruptures look the same because they are both intended to be the same thing: a Slipspace rupture. Nowhere was it ever said that a "bomb" one versus a warp one would look any different. The only difference is that one has to squeeze the ship entirely, and the other just opened and then closed, not trying to fit in anything at all. That's the work of the FTL drive, not the rift itself, it's just a black hole. It's even less likely that it would take them anywhere specific, for that the slipspace drive would be have to be on, and on through the whole journey. Again, why would Noble Team leave any possiblity for the Covenant's survival when they're fighting to destroy the invasion fleet? The most logical path for them would be to program the drive to open a rift, swallow as much as it can, then close and crush everything inside.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 02:28, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Where was it stated that this Slipspace "Bomb" was meant to squeeze anything? Dialogue? Kat said it teleported half of the ship (in the previous happenstance). "Teleported", not "crushed". Going by this, it seems that the ship was divided exactly as the Forward Unto Dawn was, with the back end not teleported to Earth but somewhere in between (or in the case of the LNoS, the Middle piece). I'm not stating he's positively alive, but the possibility as well as a later happenstance in Halo 3 of this kind are plausible and if 343I were to choose to continue this "loose end" they could using an explaination as such, or they could leave it the way it is. Asian Inferno 06:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't stated because that would be redundant. But it's the logical decision. If we didn't go with that, then we'd have to go with an answer of: "Noble Team built a bomb that they weren't sure would kill the Covenant even though they were fighting for their lives on the 2nd most important planet to humanity and ''EVEN though they know full well how to program a bomb that instantly will." NOBODY DOES THAT. That's like building an atomic bomb and choosing to blow it up miles above the city, up in the clouds, rather than IN the city in hopes the heat will kill people. Nobody does that. And neither would Noble.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 14:18, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The SFTE that Noble Team used as a "bomb" was not a bomb at all; it did not detonate and there was no explosion. It was not connected to any mainframe, it was not programmed to do anything; it was simply activated. It opened a wormhole which encompassed the Corvette and the piece of the carrier and teleported them away. Regardless of the lack of parameters and coordinates, the wormhole must have had an exit SOMEWHERE! (Otherwise, by scientific definition, it wouldn't be a wormhole). This means that the Corvette and the piece of the carrier were either ejected into a random area in the far reaches of space, OR on the off chance that the ships didn't make it through the wormhole and it closed on top of them, Jorge and the ships were trapped in one of the planes of slipstream space. Nothing was sucked in, nothing was crushed, nothing was obliterated! Still, I'm not saying that Jorge is definitely alive, I'm just saying that the possibility is strong. Most likely, he's stranded somewhere in "parts unknown," with no way to return, even if he wanted to. Yoruichi's Paramour 17:02, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::On another note, you keep mentioning that Noble Team wanted to leave "no chance" of the Covenant on board the carrier to survive. I would agree that that would be the ideal outcome, but how can we possibly be sure that every last occupant of the carrier was actually killed? After the mid-section had been teleported, the entire rest of the carrier was allowed to crash the Reach's surface. The only way that the unfathomable number of Covenant forces on board the vessel could have been completely wiped out is if A- there was a massive depressurizing effect that sucked every last occupant off the ship, B- none of the Covenant managed to board smaller ships or escape pods of any kind, C- the ship were to be completely obliterated upon atmospheric entry and the resulting crash. Seeing as how the remnants of the carrier on the planet's surface appeared to be relatively in tact, I doubt that all, if any of the above conditions were met. In actuality, the idea was more likely aimed at simply bringing down the Covenant flagship. The act certainly would not have ended the combat, but it would have given the UNSC forces a tremendous advantage and dealt a huge blow to the Covenant's morale (at least until the inevitable arrival of the Covenant fleet that ruined the moment). Yoruichi's Paramour 17:02, September 21, 2010 (UTC) "Bomb" is a loose term I was using, it's too cumbersome to write "modified Slipspace drive" over and over again. Same with "classic" black hole, I was referring to the public perception of black holes as cosmic vacuumer cleaners, versus slipspace rifts, which are a lot smaller. And yes, one of your two conditions probably accounted for the rest of the carrier, as Noble Six crashed right next to it and nobody was alive in there. Simple answer as that. As for the drive, it's just like you said, it activated and opened a hole. However, remember that a Slipspace drive does more than just open up a wormhole. It has remain on to ''squeeze the entire ship through in one piece, then remain on to continue cutting through Slipspace on its journey. Thuswise, turning it on and then shutting it off would opened up a rift, but the ship would be receving no commands on entering, therefore it would be just statically sucked in, sent nowwhere, and then crushed. No active drive means the ship can't remain fighting against the gravitational pressure and also means it will go nowhere.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 17:15, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :If it helps clarify, like you I'm not ruling out that Jorge ''could have survived, but I am arguing that it is MORE likely that he died, otherwise it suggests that Noble Team launched an attack and didn't try seriously to destroy the ship's occupants. Jorge treated it as his death at any rate. Just as clarification.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 17:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::He's got an entire Corvette to himself, and a good chunk of Super Carrier with it in some random section of space. I doubt he'll learn to fly anytime soon, though. Given that he didn't go to the other side of the universe and can't figure out the cryostasis the covenant uses, either. ::But, yes, Noble tried to launch an attack that would destroy the Super Carrier, not the occupants. Occupants would be rendered useless in a useless three-part ship. Extraxi 17:56, September 21, 2010 (UTC) In response to that, I thought that I'd say that I'm ''sure Jorge is dead. In fact, check that; Jorge is dead and he's not coming back. Tuckerscreator has the right idea. I wish people would just stop groping for straws here; there's no way Jorge would survive the way in which he died, and even then, him surviving would completely destroy the atmosphere and emotion of both his actual death scene, the subsequent mourning by the main characters, and several other scenes regarding his death throughout the rest of the game. Jorge surviving would be a middle finger to the entire theme of sacrifice in the game, and the Halo's darker and more emotional side of storytelling would lose all credibility. Hell, even Bungie referred to "Jorge's death" in the Legendary Commentary. Jorge is dead, get over it. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 17:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Halo, you state that it "destroy(s) the atmosphere and emotion of both his actual death scene". But isn't that exactly what happened with Halo 3 and Master Chief. You thought he was dead when the Memorial on Earth was there with his number. But if you stayed and watched you would realize Master Chief is alive and well, and this parallels the situation Jorge is (possibly) in as well. It's still evokes saddness to know he might never get home, and that he may be stranded forever. The felling is still preserved even though he's alive. Yes Reach was a darker game, and the somber aspect of everyone dying is sad. We've already seen 3 confirmed kills in game that we're brutal: Carter, Kat, and Emile, plus Noble Six (indirectly). Jun's still alive off somewhere waiting for a story to be written. But Jorge's death seems too vague for me, had they used another effect for the Slipspace "Bomb" I wouldn't have brought it up at all. Maybe something that said explosion! But yet again, I state: "It's up to 343 Industries whether to pursue this "theory" or leave it as is." Bungie didn't refer to his as a "death", they even stated possible survival methods. I had the transcript in my previous link. Asian Inferno 23:31, September 21, 2010 (UTC) The stock answer for Jorge's survival has constantly been: "Maybe it's unlikely, but the possibility is there!" So let's apply Occam's razor to this. Which is the simpler answer? Either Jorge died because he was in the blast radius of a reprogrammed Slipspace drive that would effectively work as a black hole, sucking in a chunk of ship within its gravitational pull, then closing and crushing everything inside, or he survived because Noble Team chose to be dumb and program the Slipspace drive to create a safe warp zone for the ship to reside in, along with coordinates for travel so that it wouldn't be trapped, and for him protection from the radiation of Slipspace and enough air for over a year when his armor suit can only hold ninenty minutes, and him somehow NOT KNOWING ANY OF THIS'' and behaving as though he was expecting to die and giving Noble Six his dog tags. No. Nobody packs in hundreds of supplies they think they don't need then launchs a weapon they don't think will kill anyone caught in radius. That's idiotic, and the chances of of that are too unlikely as opposed to the obvious answer: death. Occam's razor says that Jorge died, therefore Jorge is dead, along with everyone else in the Supercarrier.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) :I'd love to apply Occam's Razor to this situation, unfortunately, your solution is flawed and by far not the simplest answer. You keep referring to the "slipspace bomb" as "effectively working as a black hole." IT DID NOT! The glowing field that enveloped the Corvette and the piece of the carrier was a wormhole! Period! And it did not suck anything into it, the wormhole formed around and teleported what was within it's radius! This is clearly seen in the cutscene; nothing is consumed or crushed... it all simply disappeared! Had is actually been a black hole large enough to consume the Corvette: it would not have closed (or been able to be closed) as quickly as it did, and we would have actually been able to see the crushing taking place! Not to mention that the entire carrier, Noble Six, the entire Planet Reach... would have all been endangered by the black hole's gravitational pull. Also, I still highly doubt that Noble Team or the UNSC as a whole expected that their attack would kill every last Covenant on board the carrier; such an unrealistic expectation would be uncharacteristic of a military organization, even in a video game. I believe that tactical advantage and enemy morale depletion is a much likelier scenario. (And on another note, Jorge giving Six his dog tags was a denotation that Jorge new the futility of the situation he was facing. It did not mean, definitively, that he new he was going to die, but rather that he was not sure if he would ever make it back to Reach). Yoruichi's Paramour 16:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) The parallels with Chief cannot be ignored. Everyone (UNSC, Arbiter, Player, etc) thinks the Chief is dead too! Had Bungie not included that last scene taking place we wouldn't have known for sure. In Jorge's case, we have no scene to show us anything, therefore it is speculated either way. Just remember they both were in a slipspace event that involved the separation of a part of ship. Chief is alive because they showed it, Jorge is at least for me a big "iffy" torwards the dead side. If anything it's a bit like a tribute and maybe a foreshadowing of Chief's situation later on. Asian Inferno 07:14, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :OH. MY GOD. :You need a lengthy discussion just to debate about his survival? Can't you all just agree that he's dead... for now. Unless 343i says otherwise (Bungie is out of the ball), he's dead... for now. Emphasis on for now for now.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 07:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree. It's a bit of a pointless debate really, being that there is no definitive evidence to support either side. Anyway, I never said 100% that he was still alive, I was just trying to make a good case for the ambiguity of his situation. Yoruichi's Paramour 16:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Curse you people, I just came to see if Jorge called Halsey mom during that one cutscene and you people tarnish my memories of Jorge's awesome and honorable death. Its Professor Dumbledore all over again. Where's Rita Skeeter now? I'm leaving Halopedia forever. (note this is a joke but I'm really am disappionted that some of you guys refuse to believe that Jorge is "dead" as per Subtank and ruin the total effect of the emotional drama built around his death.) I honestly don't feel even if he's alive that it ruins the story at all. They still think he's dead and you see the emotional impact on them. Just like Hood and Arbiter towards the Chief. It's a sad situation either way; dead or alive. One because he died trying to save his planet (Without knowing it wasn't the full attack) the other because he's lost in space with no possible way home and alone. But I totally agree with the "for now", although I still believe what I believe. Hopefully sometime in the future the answer will reveal itself. IE: A mention of him being KIA in the next edition of the Halo Encyclopedia vs. His survival in a Book/Comic. Asian Inferno 05:39, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :If he was teleported somewhere all in one piece, as opposed to having all the molecules teleport randomly everywhere, then when he got wherever he went he would have his own Corvette :) Alex T Snow 13:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) A Corvette with no engines and jammed communications. Either way, it's like arguing that the Babd Catha Forerunner complex is not a Forerunner relic because Halsey never said Forerunner, just alien. Either way, as per subtank, we shall stop now to await further information, and any attempt to revive this dicussion will result in a Grunt's head being found tomorrow in your bed. You have been warned![[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 16:39, September 23, 2010 (UTC) What if he got teleported to that planet that john got teleported to-NotaAnon They were joking, it was obvious they weren't serious. John Yautja 13:10, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Jorge's status as MIA is correct. I recall someone in the game saying that Spartan II's never die, they're just Mising In Action. CJB95 10:09, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Spartan Tag Kurt and Jorge are the only Spartan-II's connected to the Spartan-III project. Don't suppose thatanyone else has noticed their Spartan tags are right next to each other? 051 & 052? Alfius 13:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Long ago. We also took note that Thom's tag of "293" was close to Tom's tag of "292".-- 'Forerun'' '' 17:51, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Long Night of Solace The article read that Jorge discovered the thrusters on the Sabres had been damaged, and was why the could not use them to exfiltrate the Corvette. They were actually cut off from the Sabres, and it was the Pelican that had damaged thrusters. I have rectified this. I also changed 'teleported into oblivion' to 'transported into slipstream'. That's nice. Just leave a name.Blahmarrow 15:04, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : I just watched the docking cutscene. Did anyone notice that Jorge explicitly asked Noble 6 for the override code to let him remove the re-entry pack before he left the Sabre for the Pelican? - Count23 02:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : : he maybe asked for that because he was exiting the Sabre and therefore was some risk that he would fall down to Reach... FreedomProject13 20:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Mum or Ma'am If this has been previously discussed, please redirect me to it. But he calls Halsey... something in ONI: Sword Base. Is he calling her "Mum", as in his birth mother? Unlikely, seeing how Spartans are abducted at age six, but that opens up a whole new layer of speculation (Maybe he thinks of her as a mother?). Or does he call her Ma'am, as in madam. His accent blurs it, and the subtitles don't help at all. I've read that some people pronounce ma'am as mum, particularly in the armed forces, adding further to the confusion. And now I ask, what did he call her, and what did he mean? Master Chump 01:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : Are you serious? It's perfectly obvious what he said. "Ma'am." Not only do the subtitles say this. It's just his accent with the way he draws out the "a." --WhellerNG 01:55, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : . : : Actually, he does say "Mum". It means the same as Ma'am. It's a British thing. If you have ever watched a James Bond movie, you would notice that sometimes 007 refers to M as "Mum".Dominance Rain 15:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I can understand getting confused between "mom" and "ma'am", but "mum" and "ma'am"? Jorge would pronounce them completely different.Fairfieldfencer FFF 16:44, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :: British and Europeans pronounced ma'am as "mom", so don't look too much into it. He's calling her Ma'am. No other S2 has ever called Halsey mum, or mother or anything like that. Regional Dialect is all it is. - Count23 02:20, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Just an FYI, Americans pronounce ma'am as two distinct syllables, ma-ahm. British pronounced it as an elongated a, rather then two syllables, which is why it sounds so much like mum, when they're really saying mam. - Count23 02:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I am american, and I pronounce it as an elongate 'a'. For that matter, I have never hear an American pronounce it otherwise. Robborboy 22:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Robborboy :: :: ::Or You could look at it in a way that Dr. halsey created him as who he was, a spartan when she brought him into the spartan-II program. Jedizora 04:57, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::^^^^ Or you could read what has already been stated here instead of just posting what has already been explained as wrong. Try reading the pages before you edit.Dominance Rain 08:00, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Yeah it's a British thing. Queen and country and all that stuff xD although i've only seen police officers say it. It might slowly be getting phased out... Grenade117 15:33, Febuary 12 2011 (GMT) Although the Legendary Edition lists him as MIA, it's highly unlikely because before he died, he took his helmet off, therefore causing him to suffocate in space. Nerd9000 00:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : : :He would be listed as MIA in accordance with Office of Naval Intelligence Directive 930, which was put in place to maintain the illusion that Spartans never died. Chances are that he's dead. Brodie-001 01:54, February 23, 2011 (UTC) well there is an obvious conection between the two besides the spartan program considering how it talks with her in a farmiliar tone and the he says "ive been hers half my life" of all my life i couldent realy understand that part but im preaty sure its the first one so it might be a mother son conection or they grew close in the sparten program and let us all not forget the level long night of solace where he checks the casualty reports to see if doctor halsey is still alive my pesonal opinion is that halsey is his mom but hay think what you think Tan541 16:42, November 29, 2011 (UTC) MIA or KIA It says in Jorges Data file that he is MIA (Missing In Action) but many people belive he is KIA (Killed In Action) but if he is MIA that means he could still be out there. ~Jorge-052 Status: ??? Read my earlier post. Nerd9000 00:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Jorge is Dead There is very little chance that Jorge is alive because the Slip Space Bomb that he detonated did not send him to another part of the universe, it sent him into Slipstream space. With no way out of the Slipstream, Jorge could have vaporised due to the properties of the Slipstream, vaporised by the explosion from the supercarrier, been over whelmed by Covenant abord the corvette or dehydrate due to lack of water. Thanks, Recon18 (talk) 23:59, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Comparative Size Is there any official explaination for why Jorge is seemingly a further step up again in physical size compared to the rest of Noble team? He seems to tower over them like Master Chief does over unaugmented humans. I've had a skim through the Spartan II and Spartan III articles, but I was under the impression that those two generations were developed with the same process, the only difference being where the children used were recruited from (kidnapped from families versus orphans). It's just something that bugged me during the game as other than learning that he's a Spartan II you don't get much detail about it otherwise! -- 10:03, July 14, 2013 (UTC)